Mitsuki II
by BlueRedRosa23
Summary: This is the 2nd part of the series. The moon shine on me,but I didn't let you see my tears. Because the kiss was a better to being seeing from you. JesseXOC


This is the second one from the Mitsuki Series :3 I hope you enjoy it! Theres a poll in my profile for the III Series ^w^ If you want you can vote for the next series Main characters! Or couple XD

Disclamer: I don't own Yugioh Gx only my Oc~

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marina's POV<strong>_

It was night time and I was walking to the school pier with a huge grin on my face it has being a week since Jesse has confess to me. I look behind seeing a bird man as I call him. His light red color wings look splendid in the night . I see him smirk at me.

"I see that your happy. I felt ignore!" Harpie Brother says childishly while he floats to me. I giggle

"Sorry,but this has felt as a fairy tale for me...And I don't believe in does crappy things." I told him happily that he was here. I might be happy,but I'm having some doubts.

"I know that you will always get angry at your mom when she wanted to read you a story." Harpie Brother says. We both reach the pier and I sit down in the edge I feel the waves splashing my jeans and ballet flats. I pat the spot next to me indicating I want Harpie Brother to sit next to me. He complies to this offer.

"I kinda need your help." I say shyly to him.

"Humph you only ask for my help when you have doubts in your mind." Harpie Brother says while looking at the ocean with a blank expression

"Yeah. Well I start thinking that Jesse might be like those guys you know." I say to him looking at my hands with a sad smile.

"The ones that say they love you,but in reality the just have lust over your body or might want to play with your emotions?" Harpie Brother says with a frown.

"Yes,but my heart tells me to trust Jesse...But that what it use to tell me for the rest of those guys as well." I say frowning.

"Maybe this time is right. You do show your affection in punches and rude remarks." Harpie Brothers says with a smirk. "That's why I choose you as my partner the way you show your emotions." He says while chuckling.

"Cabron." I say in Spanish with a smirk. Knowing full well how he hates when I go Bilingual at him.

"Oh shut! I wonder why your mother made you take Spanish classes." Harpie Brother says annoyed I giggle.

"Because I love learning new languages!" I say happily,but my happiness turns into sorrow when I look at the sky. There was the same full moon tonight. "It's a full moon tonight." I say in a whisper. I hear Harpie Brother scoff.

"Don't get sad so damn quickly! Ugh your worst than your sister who only break downs when she is near Aster." Harpie Brother says angrily I look at him with a curious face.

"So that's Marisol's weakness!" I scream at him forgetting my sadness.

"Sheesh no need to scream! Anyways yes. Even your sister is human even thought she thinks of herself as an emotionless doll." Harpie Brother says while looking at the sky. That's when a purple fur cat with 2 ears on both side of it's head jump on Harpie Brother's shoulder. I giggle at Harpie Brother's shock expression,but soon turns soft. "Why hello Ruby." He says while patting her in the head. In which she is enjoying it.

"Huh Ruby why are you here girl?" I ask her while she tries to bite Harpie Brother's finger.

"I knew she was going to find you." I tense up knowing full well this is Jesse's voice. I turn to him and give him a smile.

"Hi Jesse! And where you looking for me?" I ask him while he just stands there looking to the sky.

"Well I thought something was troubling you. Since you we're acting weird today."Jesse says casually still looking at the sky.

"Me? Acting weird? Never!" I say to him trying not to giggle. Harpie Brother scoffs knowing what I said was a lie...Traitor.

"Yeah. You weren't acting your usual cheerful self and at the same thing you didn't even mess with Jay today." Jesse says now looking at me with concern. "If I did some thing. I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Jesse says with a sad smile. I quickly stand up,and walk to him.

"It's not your fault Jess! It's mines!" I say hugging him to make him feel better. " I was in doubt that's all." I say looking at him. He hugs me back.

"Why would you be in doubt? Your a pretty girl. Please don't tell me your going to turn into another human plastic doll like Dixie!" Jesse says while looking at me directly in the eyes. I giggle and shake my head in a no matter.

"I rather shoot myself." I say with a smile,but then frown. "It's because I being hurt by a lot of guys in the past. My heart was step on,shattered in million pieces and it hurts like hell...just because I was a Tomboy."I say quietly. Jesse hugs me tight and cradles his head on my neck.

"I won't ever hurt you. I promise. I some one is going to hurt you. Please tell me then." Jesse tells me with a sincere voice. I smile and look at the dark sky knowing I'm giving my back at the full moon. I'm sorry moon,but I don't want you to see me crying.

"Thank you." I say with a smile and tears running down my cheeks. Jesse lets go of me,and wipes away my tears with a gentle smile.

"I never thought I will see the day that Marina Yuki will shed some tears." Jesse says playfully.

"I'm with Jesse here." Harpie Brother says while floating next to me with Ruby perched on his shoulder looking at me curiously. I giving a glare.

"Nobody invited you in this conversation Harpie Brother." I tell him icily. I hear Jesse chuckle.

"He only cares for you that's why he was listening to the conversation." Jesse says with a warm smile. I give him one in return.

"Jesse is saying the truth...Buut! Jesse if you do anything to her or get her pregnant I'm going to torment you!" Harpie Brother says menacingly. Jesse tenses up.

"I will never do that to her! Except maybe get her pregnant,but when I marry her!" Jesse says trying to calm down Harpie Brother's. I blush at what he said and giggle. I got the 2 guys I adore and admire with me.

"That's enough guys." I tell them calmly while Ruby jumps to me and I catch her. "Are you tired Ruby?" I ask her and she nods cutely.

"Well then we should head back then." Jesse says while taking a step away from Harpie Brother who was still giving him the stink eye.

"Yeah! I'm ready to sleep like there's no tomorrow!" I say skipping happily up the dirt trail to the Slifer Dorm. "Come on Harpie Brother!" I call him. Who just humphs angrily and floats to me while Jesse runs a little to catch up to me.

"Okay then~ That's settle then who wants to learn about the reproductive system?" Harpie Brother asks randomly. Jesse gaps at him while blushing. I sigh and ignore his question.

"Pervertido anormal." I say in Spanish earning a glare from Harpie Brother and a confused stare from Jesse.

"You learn new things every day." Jesse says out loud. I giggle and nod.

"I hate when she talks Spanish." Harpie Brother says while he disappears. Leaving Jesse and I alone. Not technically alone I still have Ruby who know is laying on my shoulder.

"Don't mind my Brother he is just like that" I tell Jesse playfully.

When we reach the Slifer Dorms,and we both start walking up the stairs. We where heading to different rooms. He was going to Jay's room while I was going to Marisol room. Even thought she is in Obelisk she decided to be my room mate in the Slifer dorm,but before we go our separate ways we share a passionate kiss. When we finish sharing said kiss he enters Jay's room and closes the door not before giving me a playful wink. Ruby disappears when we kissed,so I knew she went to tell the others. I sigh and stand in front of my dorm's door. I turn around and look at the full moon.

"You might have seeing me sharing a passionate kiss with Jess,but you didn't see me shed my tears." I say to the moon. I stick my tongue at it and turn sharply and open the door to see Marisol sleeping in the middle bunk bed,and Sherry in the one closest to the floor. I walk to the ladder and climb it up to the top of the bunk looking at my bed. I love highs as well. I look at the ceiling with a big grin in my face.

"My doubts have vanished forever." I say quietly to myself while I close my eyes letting sleep take over me.

* * *

><p>The ending I think it wasn't good,but I was half asleep doing this ^w^ And I think it didn't rhyme : Oh well I have to be ready for the III part!

Peace out~

Adios I que regresen pronto!

R&R Please~


End file.
